


A Rare Sight

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Birth, Egg Laying, Feral Gems, Feral!Jasper, Gem Egg Hell, Nothing all that graphic or detailed really, Nudity, Pregnancy, Took place during the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Quartz, Garnet, and Pearl take shelter in a cave, though a feral gem heavy with eggs lurks on the island, putting them at a higher risk of danger... but also gains Rose's curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Sight

The camp fire crackled loudly, the smell of smoke filled the air, the bright orange flame lit up the cave. The three of them sat around the flame for warmth. 

Saying it was a long day would be an understatement. They were all tired and cold, Rose's tears could only do so much. It works wonders on physical health, but didn't do anything for emotional wellbeing. A run in with Homeworld soldiers that they barely got away from put a negative thick fog of emotions over them. They fled to this smaller and lesser known planet for the time being, deciding to lay low until they figured out their next move. The planet reminded Rose of earth, it was empty of any other intelligent life forms, it was just a thick jungle that offered them shelter. It was just the three of them... well three gems and an unlikely guest that kept them on their toes. 

A loud and deep growl filled the area, both Pearl and Rose's shoulders tensed. Was she near them? They couldn't risk another run in with her, it was too dangerous.

"Don't worry," Garnet- who had just recently gave herself a name- said, finally breaking the eerie silence between all of them. "She won't be coming here."

"Future vision?" Pearl inquired, glancing up at her.

"Yes, we're safe for another night." she reassured.

"That's great, I rather not have to deal with her again." Pearl sighed and shook her head in disapproval. "Honestly, no wonder Homeworld decided to use different methods of creating gems. A feral gem is such a handful! Such behaviour, all naked and growling, and walking on all fours for star's sake!" she shivered at the thought. "I never want to carry eggs." she paused for a moment before continuing. "Well, of course that doesn't excuse Homeworld's actions. I would never-"

"We know what you mean Pearl, a gem going through the feral phase of pregnancy isn't very appealing to any of us." Garnet replied. "But I doubt that jasper will be a concern for us any longer."

This peaked Rose's curiosity, she tilted her head as she looked at Garnet. "What do you mean?" she asked. 

"She's been fairly loud since morning, I would say she's in labor." she explained, all three of her eyes glued to the fire before them. "If we're lucky, she'll lay them by sunrise. Then we won't have a feral gem on our hands."

"Yup, then we're have an intelligent Homeworld solider on to deal with." Pearl groaned. "And a jasper of all gems, if this isn't bad luck I don't know what is."

"Not necessarily, when the gem finally bares their clutch into the world it's extremely draining." Garnet piped in. "They poof immediately afterwards, only having enough time to dig a hole to bury the eggs to keep them safe and warm." she explained. "When they reform they have no memory of the eggs or being feral." 

"That's sort of sad..." Rose said out loud. "The gemlings never meeting their mother, the mother never knowing if she had gemlings or not." she looked up from the fire, eyes wide. "What if we had gemlings and we just don't know about them?" the thought hit her like punch to the face. "What if we're all mothers, but we just can't remember it?"

"That's unlikely." Garnet answered, crushing that wild theory. "Warriors are needed, especially you Rose with your healing abilities. And no one would give a pearl the time of day, much less care for one when they enter the feral phase."

"Oh..." Rose said and shifted her glance at the woods, listening solely on the jasper's loud growls of distress. "I'm going to get more fire wood, stay here." she informed, getting up and leaving before Pearl could voice any concern for her.

Despite once spending so long on Homeworld, Rose never once witness a gem carrying eggs. Back when pregnancy was the norm, whenever a gem got pregnant they were immediately rushed away from others so when they turned feral everyone was safe. Rose had no idea what this process what like, but it fascinated her greatly! Carrying a future gem, being part of that process... Despite how the feral jasper put them at a greater risk of danger, she had to see it. Rose couldn't fight the desire, this gem had her curiosity, and when would she get another chance like this one to see a gem lay eggs? 

She fallowed the cries deeper and deeper into the lands, she could hear Pearl nagging her for being foolish if she knew her true intentions. Rose couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at that thought. That was her Pearl alright, always wanting to keep her safe. Her laughter immediately came to a stop when Rose finally spotted her at a distance.

There she was, long and wild unkempt locks of hair, bright orange skin with a pattern of dark stripes, her body completely stripped of any uniform that had the Homeworld marker on it. However, the most noticeable feature was the round curve of her midsection. Rose couldn't help but smile, tracking her was easier then she expected. Now all she has to do now was sit back and watch this once in a life time performance! Daringly she got closer, keeping herself concealed in the bushes. How exciting! She was going to be one of the few gems ever to see the final step of the pregnancy process! 

The jasper however, didn't seem to share Rose's enthusiasm. Her cries were deep and growing louder by the second, her body was drenched in sweat, tears fell from her amber eyes as she continued to sob. She was on all fours, as expecting gems who reached the feral phase usually were. Rose's chest tighten upon seeing the jasper in such a state. Now she felt guilty that she originally sought excitement from seeing this, the poor thing. Hopefully she wouldn't have to endure this much longer.

And she didn't, it appeared Rose came just in time to be able to see her lay. A final loud cry filled the area, and with it the jasper expelled the egg from her body. 

One egg, the jasper had laid one egg. The jasper has laid a single large, murky, dark green, and gold freckled egg. That was it, one egg. Rose could only guess large gems made large eggs, so they only bore extremely small clutches. Maybe she would ask Garnet if her theory was correct? 

Her thoughts were cut short as the jasper began to dig her claws into the ground, attempting to create a small hole to bury the egg. Just like how Garnet told her, but didn't that mean she would-

Next thing she knew the jasper disappeared in a cloud of pale orange smoke. Her gem fell to the ground with a 'clink', her egg left uncovered in the cold air. Rose quickly rushed over. The mother poofed before she could burry her egg! Oh thank goodness she decided to watch her, otherwise the poor egg would freeze. 

Rose finished up digging of the hole, then with much delicate care she lifted the egg off of the cold ground. Only allowing herself a short moment to gaze upon its shell, knowing that the jasper had created something so amazing. This jasper just created a future gem, a gem that would walk and talk, summon a weapon, and see the world through her own eyes! How wonderful! Well, no used dilly dallying. This egg has to be warm and toasty underground.

Rose gently set the egg down in the hole before covering it up with dirt.

"Rest well, little one." Rose whispered softly. "The world can't wait to meet you." her eyes lazily drifted from the egg's little home to her mother's gem. 

As soon as Rose's eyes spotted the gem she gasped in horror, two thin cracks lingered on the orange gem. Did she have that before? Or was that from the challenge of labor? Now Rose was really happy she decided to watch this jasper. She scooped up the gem and held it under her chin. Two tears fell from her eyes and dripped onto the gem, instantly healing the cracks that dared to linger on the jasper's gem.

"There, all better." Rose announced quietly to herself, and set the gem down to reform. 

She wondered how this jasper ended up like this? Chances were this pregnancy was an accident, and Homeworld didn't want to take proper protocol with what probably would be the last gem to ever naturally carry. She glanced at the gem and the spot where she buried the jasper's egg.

"Good luck, you two."


End file.
